Vampire Love
by Leopardtail
Summary: Your name is Karkat Vantas. You're the son of The Signless, you have an older brother named Kankri. You and your family are vampire hunters. Tonight is your and Kankri's first mission and you both fucked up royally. - M for future smut. The name sucks :/
1. Chapter 1

A/N

I've never done second person before, so this my be kinda bad... I will probably take it down if it know one likes it...  
End A/N

* * *

Your name is Karkat Vantas. You're the son of The Signless, you have an older brother named Kankri. You and your family are vampire hunters. Tonight is your and Kankri's first mission and you both fucked up royally.

You and your brother sat in a dark alley right behind the targets base. Kankri held his blood red sicle in his right hand and had shot gun slung over his shoulder. You had two sicles and a fully loaded hand gun.  
"Are you ready Karkat?"  
"Yeah, I am. Lets get moving."  
He nods and and jumps up onto the fire escape.  
"I'll attack from up top, you come from behind"  
You silently agree and take off tords the back entrance as he goes to up to the roof.

You slip into the what seemed to be abandoned building. You heard hissing and went tord the noise. You come to a door and look through a crack. There sat five winged vampires and three wingless vampires. The winged vampires had just finished sucking the blood out of a slender woman, the wingless vampires where eating the leftover meat, you tried not to vomit at the sight of them ripping the apart the muscle and cracking the bones in half with there teeth. You looked up at the ceiling of that room and saw Kankri also trying not to loose his lunch. You take a deep breath and pull out the hand gun. You where about to open the door and fire when the worst possible thing happens, one of them catches Kankri's scent. It was one of the winged ones, it looked over at Kankri and smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**At first I was going to make this DaveKat and PoeticJustice (CroKan), but then I was like. "You know what. I'm just going to do EriKat (and CroKan) because Eridan is awesome and he looks like a vampire."**

**Hugs for all you wonderful people who reviewed, I was so scared I'd mess up this chapter that my sister had to come in and drag me away before I made my self sick worrying ( I'm already worried about my moirail who is going in for back surgery). I feel like I failed you all... But I won't take this story down because you all said not to.**

**Also, I forgot to describe what Kan and Kar look like.**

**Kankri Vantas: Has red eyes, as all of the Vantas family has been marked with them. He has black hair that hide his eyes, so not to trigger anyone and to keep vampires from finding out he is a Vantas. He mostly wears jeans and Tshirts and black Vans ( the brand of which Karkat's shoes in the comic are modeled after). His weapon of choice is a bow and arrows, but since those can not be used for killing vampires he settles for a shot gun. He is 18.**

**Karkat Vantas: black hair and red eyes. He wears black turtle necks, jeans and Vans. He is short for his age and is picked on for it. He hopes that he can have a romance like in his romcoms. His weapon of choice is a pair of sicles. He is 15.**

**(..o..o..)**

**Your name is Kankri Vantas and your so screwed.**

**A winged vampire has just spotted you and he's smirking. You grab your shot gun, but before you can shoot he grabs one of the feasting wingless. It hisses and growls. "Where leaving, now." He's gone before you can even fire. You growl quietly and shoot one of the winged, Karkat comes out and shoots the other wingless. They would never know what hit them, because there all dead in minutes. You and Karkat burn the bodies and leave. "Dad's going to kill us for letting those two go." Your brother growls.**

**"Lets not worry about that right, it's 6:40 and we have to be at school in 20 minutes."**

**"Shit."**

**You both run home and grab you backpacks and walk to school, it was only a 15 minute walk, luckily. You part ways in the hallway. You go to your seat as soon as you enter the class room. Right away you noticed the tall greaser teen sitting right next to you, he's staring at you... And it's creepy as fuck.**

**You are back to being Karkat and some asshole is hitting on you.**

**You where walking to your homeroom when this asshole stops you in the middle of the hallway, he was completely blocking you path. "What do you want asshole." You growl.**

**"Just wwanted to ask your name." He says with a thick accent.**

**"Why the fuck should I tell you?**

**"Because I asked.''**

**''Fuck you.'' You walk away, pissed off at the cocky guy following you. **

***o*o*o***

**He's been following you all day and your about ready to kill him, seriously, he's pissing you the fuck off. You've been trying to lose him all day but he just keeps finding you. After school he stops, good because you have another mission tonight. Hopefully you will be able to find those vamps that got away last night, yeah, that's not happening and you know it.**

**(..o..o..)**

**I have failed you all. **goes and cries in a corner****

**Anyway, I'm banned from FanFiction, so I won't be able to update much. I'll try and make the chapters longer though. I was reading the reviews for this and just thinking. ****_Oh my god, I am going to fail them because what I had planned is not as cool as they think/want it to be. Ahahahahahha!_**

**_I'm just going to go play OFF now… and listen to music…. That my sister says sucks… fuck her._**


	3. Chapter 3

May I please kill my computer? What? No? Fuck. I lost my 700 hundred FREAKING WORD CHAPTER BECAUSE MY NEIGHBOR CAME OVER AND UNPLUGGED MY GOD DAWM LAPTOP BEFORE I COULD SAVE, BECAUSE HE WAS TO FREAKING LAZY TO GO BACK TO HIS HOUSE AND CHARGE HIS DS. And I'm to lazy to rewrite every word of this so I'll keep the basic outline.

OH AND GUESS WHAT! KARKAT HAS FRECKLES ON HIS FACE AND IT FREAKING CANNON! *points to post* SEE! HUSSIE HIM SELF HAS DRAWN IT!

(..o..o..)

You are currently puking you brains out while a unknown figure picks you up. Kankri is trying to push a 120 pound vampire off of himself…. Why don't we a bit rewind and see how you got into this mess shall we.

Your mission was changed last minute to hunt down a pair that has been terrorizing a small neighbor hood on Gemini Dr. From what Kankri has told you they have killed several vampire hunters. You shiver at the thought. Kankri looks at you, but says nothing as you near the location. It was a small forest right next to the neighborhood, the tall trees loomed over you and your older brother. You suddenly realize you had completely forgotten to grab your gun, you probably couldn't have used the gun anyway since you were so close to large numbers of people, but it would have made you feel safer to have it anyway. Kankri enters the forest you follow behind him and start quietly singing to your self.

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go._

_When all those shadows almost killed your light._

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone, past tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down _

_You'll be all right_

_No one can hurt now_

_Come morning light _

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

"Karkat, please don't sing that song. It's triggering," Kankri whispers.

You stop because you know it reminds him of mom and he starts crying when ever you talk about her or do something that reminds him of her. Dad always said you that you were most like your mother, just by simple behavior. You had her spirt he said, that you were praticly a male version of her.

Kankri stopped talking to everyone except you and Porrim after your mother's death. You and Porrim have been trying to get him back to his normal talk-tive self. So far you've only gotten him to talk to teachers and his friends Mituna and Kurloz, but it's better then when he hid in a corner and whispered trigger warnings and preached to people as they walked by. Not like they ever heard him, but you think it gave him a small bit of security. Mom loved listening to Kankri's preaching. She would listen and help him with his sermans and speeches, they would speak publicly. Kankri was up-beat and happy, people enjoyed listening to Kankri and your mother talk... Why did she have to die?

You start to cry quietly as you start to remember your sisters, Meulin and Nepeta. Meulin had been a year older then Kankri and you and Nepeta were twins. Nepeta always had pet names for everyone. She would call you Karkitty and you would pretend it annoyed you and tell her to stop calling you that, she would just giggle and climb onto your back. She always had this weird cat hat and tail on, when it came time to train to kill vampires she chose a pair of gloves with claws. She and Meulin looked a lot a like, they both had brown hair but Nepeta kept hers short and choppy while Meulin had long, fluffy, mane that went down to her waist. Meulin and Kankri were best friends growing up. Meulin always stood up for her younger brother. You choke back a sob. You remember when Meulin went deaf and Kankri nearly killed Kurloz for taking away something Meulin needed to live in your world. You remember the all the hunter's said she should be put down before she got torn apart by a vampire. Kankri, you, and Nepeta wouldn't allow them to kill your sister and you all swore to protect her… she died any way... Nepeta was killed by a vampire and died with her best friend Equius by her side…. Meulin was shot…. Why did they have to die?

You feel sick and stop walking when you remember your real fathers death. He had been tortured and beaten to death by vampires… Your mother was… You fall to your knees and puke, the horrible taste in your mouth making you want to puke again.

Kankri stops walking and he turns around, his eyes widen, "Karkat!" He moves to pick you. Kankri is tackled and pinned to the ground and you look up from the vomit just as you feel arms wrap around your lower torso. You feel yourself being lifted up and your dazzed mind tells you that the person lifting you up is Kankri and you turn and hug them, coughing and crying. It starts shooshing you and petting your hair and starts to walk off into the forest. You don't notice. Your to upset to notice that the fabric of the shirt of the person carrying is black. You just keep having flashbacks of you families deaths. Wishing you could have said more to them, told them how much you loved them. But the last thing you said to all of them was "Why do you have to die?"

A/N

**I may have rushed this a bit but it was better then the first one and I had to re-write some parts.**

**This is over a 1,000 words and I'm really quiet proud.**

**In the 4 days it took me to write this I :**

**Read over a thousand pages of Homestuck**

**Found a place near me that sells Faygo and slammed two**

**Ate 36 Hi-chews**

**Ate two pieces of bread**

**Drank one water bottle**

**Drank out of my awesome Leo/Capiercorn mug (It's Gamzee purple and Gamzee's my Zodiac and the sign on it is a leo and Nep is my patron)**

**Finished one book **

**Meroized 2 songs**

**And read one Fanfiction twice.**

**Please review **

Edit: The song is Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift, there is also a Homestuck remake.


End file.
